The invention relates to a method to turn over print products which are transported in a conveyed flow along a conveying path while clamped in along one edge by the clamps of a circulating first conveyor in order to suspend the print products. Following the movement through a turning section, the print products are gripped along the opposite edge by the clamps of an additional, synchronously driven conveyor and are transported further while suspended from the clamps.
The invention furthermore relates to an arrangement to turn over print products, transported in a conveyed flow along a conveying path while gripped and suspended, along one edge by the clamps of a circulating transporter or conveyor, the arrangement comprising a first conveyor having successively spaced apart clamps attached to a traction device that is guided around a reversing wheel. The clamps transfer the print products to the clamps of a following, synchronously driven conveyor. The arrangement furthermore comprises a turning section that operatively connects the conveyor and the additional conveyor. In addition to the conveyors, the print products are turned over with the aid of a transfer device and are transferred to the clamps of the additional conveyor with the opposite-arranged edge pointing forward.
In contrast, European patent document EP 1 547 950 A1 discloses a method and an arrangement for stabilizing and positioning flat objects, in particular print products, for which the print products, supplied while suspended from one edge so as to be suspended, are stabilized at the exposed, opposite-arranged edge, are turned over and are then transferred to the clamps of a different conveyor.